a funny thing happend on the way to neo hongkong
by Raye-Sama
Summary: some things never change. but some things do. can a matchao girl change the ways of the G gundam crew? well i guess you'll have to see! in this fic you will see of gml sb oc
1. the unfolding

A/N: this is my first fan fic so be merciful. Enjoy ^_~ I DO NOT OWN G  
GUNDUM IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WASTING MY TIME WRITING  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
(Renee, Chibbode, Cat, Shirley, Ben, and Jess are at a bistro called la  
nurture)  
Shirley- this is a nice place huh Chibb?  
Chibbode- well I thought it was cool.  
Renee- yeah I mean the outdoor bistro is very nice good job Chibb! ^_^  
Cat- and it has great coffee! Amo il caffè!  
Renee-when did you learn Italian?  
Cat- I didn't I'm an idiot savant.  
Ben- wow I love hearing Italian. It is so dignified.  
Chibbode- I like french better my self just don't tell Frenchie  
Renee-M'à. je viens d'aimer il! c'est comme essuyer votre âne avec la soie.  
Chibbode- [laughs] vraiment maintenant?  
Renee-uh huh  
(They both laugh merrily, while the others stare blankly)  
Jess- so anyway  
Ben- anyone want to clue us in I don't speak French  
Renee- you're the smart one remember figure it out.  
Ben- back off Barbie  
Renee- oh great come back. I am real impressed  
Cat- oh pull yourselves together. Ya'll are exhausting  
(Everyone stares in silence at Cat)  
Kioji- I could not have said that better myself.  
Ben- oh look it is Mr. Anti-social.  
Kioji- do you have some thing to say to me BEN!  
Ben- what are you talking about?  
Kioji- were you all invited to the ball tonight?  
(They all nod yes)  
Renee- I take it you were to?  
Kioji- yes I was but I don't think I'll go  
Renee- why?  
Kioji- no date  
Renee- really  
Kioji- too bad I don't have a young lady to go with I forgot to ask her now  
she is probably taken  
Renee-kioji  
Shirley- I forgot to buy a dress!  
Renee- oh me to!  
Ben- here is my credit card. Bye yourself a dress.  
(all the girls stare at the plastic card like he was giving them  
immortality)  
Renee- are you sure?  
Ben- yeah just take it.  
Renee- thank you!!!!! (she throws her arms around his neck and Ben blushes  
then she and the American team run off)  
Renee- bye!!!  
Chibbode- wow that was the stupidest thing you have ever done  
Ben- I know  
Kioji- than why did you do it?  
Ben- I don't know  
(slams his head on the table) 


	2. slove

A/N: I am still kind of new at this. So all of your ideas would be greatly  
appreciated. Thank you to all of those who have already reviewed! ^_~  
Chapter two  
Act 1 Scene Two  
(Cath, Renee, Shirley, and Jess have found a little boutique in the middle  
of Neo-France. They are now looking at dresses)  
Shirley- I just love dressing up for things!!!!!  
Renee- could that have sounded any corny-er  
Cath- is that even a word?  
Jess- so what kind of dress are we looking for?  
Cath- umm I don't know!! WHY IS THIS SOOOOO HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shirley- no need to freak out Cath.  
Cath- I just want to look my best for Sai  
Renee- well it doesn't matter what I wear I don't have a date anyway.  
Shirley- are you fishing for sympathy again?  
Renee- are you making fun of my pain?  
Shirley- pain? I hope you're kidding. What pain could you have?  
Renee- do not speak of what you do not know!  
Cath- ok both of you calm down we are in a public place!  
Shirley- sorry  
Renee- I'll control myself  
Cath- good  
Jess- so shirl who are you going with?  
Shirley- Ben  
(Renee bursts out laughing)  
Shirley- and what prey tell is so funny! o_O  
Renee- how could you go with Ben!!!!! He is so rude! And not to mention a  
pig!  
Jess- not to mention  
Shirley- well he Is cute and he can be nice.  
Renee- and he was the only one to ask you.  
Shirley- so what if he was the only guy to ask me? You haven't been asked  
at all!!!!!  
Renee- oh he will ask me I would bet money on it!!!!  
(Cath holds up two dresses)  
Cath- which one???  
Shirley- who would want to ask you anyway? You're just a macho tomboy!  
Renee- well at least I can take care of myself! Unlike you! You have to be  
surrounded by many to survive!  
Jess- I like the pink one it would look great with your hair!!!!  
Cath-I thought so to  
Renee- and the fact that you would even consider him just shows your  
insecurities!  
Cath-WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone but Cath- O_O  
Renee- sorry  
( now that they are all done with the dress shopping I can finally get to  
the good stuff!!!!  
In the next chapter. Sorry but the Internet shuts off in like a minute. See  
ya then!!) 


	3. what good tidings bring

A/N: ok this is where the story starts to get good. And I will try to give  
you all some end of chapter translations I just never thought about it.  
Sorry if ya'll were confused, hey I am trying here. It's not easy to keep  
writing these things ya know. Just kidding I love writing. And now I am  
rambling on again. Anyway here is chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two  
Act one Scene three  
(Michello, Chapman, Wong, and Master Theo {not the same as master Asia} are  
in a where house plotting an evil scheme.)  
Michello- so why are we kidnapping anyone it is just so old!  
Wong- keep quiet! I will not be compromised!!!  
Master- oh we can't voice opinions now? Adof?  
Wong- that is enough! We are kidnapping Marie-Louise and that is the end of  
the story! And just to make it more painful we are also kidnapping all the  
women of the shuffle alliance! Is that clear?  
Chapman- well now did some one wake up on the wrong side of the bed this  
morning?  
Wong- I will not accept this impudence!! Now focus!  
Michello- fine then.  
Wong- good. Anyway tomrow night is the Princess Marie-Louise's birthday  
ball and that is when we will strike. It all takes place tomrow night!  
Michello- so what is the plan then?  
( scene cuts to scene five)  
Act one scene five  
(Renee has finally found the perfect dress and is now going back to her  
apartment to drop it off before heading to the coffee shop around the  
corner)  
Renée- hey guys thank you for helping me with my dress dilemma  
Cath- hey no problem  
Shirley- say hi to Ben for me ok!  
Renee- sure.  
Jess- see you tomrow you're bound to look great!  
Renee- thanx bye!  
(The girls leave accept for Renee. Then kyoji (Swartz) walks up out of  
nowhere. And walks over to Renee)  
Kyoji- Miss Renée I see you have found a dress.  
Renee- yeah well I took long enough. (He falls into step next to her until  
they reach her apartment) this is me  
Kyoji- I have something to ask you  
Renee- yes?  
Kyoji- will you go to the ball with me tomrow night?  
Renee- yes  
Kyoji-really!  
Renee-yes  
Kyoji- when should I pick you up?  
Renee- anytime you like  
Kyoji- how about at eight?  
Renee- see you at eight  
Kyoji-see you at eight  
Renee- well goodbye Swartz  
Kyoji- goodbye Renee  
(Renee goes into her apartment and the scene then again fades to the  
villains hide out)  
Act one scene six  
(Meanwhile at the villains hideout the boys are polishing up their plan.)  
Michello- ok let me get this straight first I sneak into the princesses  
bedroom then I place the fake ransom note then I sneak back out break into  
the main power room and cut the power?  
Wong- yes and while you are doing that Theo and William (master and  
Chapman) will rewire the camera systems so that they only feed into kings  
bathroom. Then I'll set up the music to play Le Marsiease (the French  
national anthem) at which time you will cut the power and I will let loose  
the knock out gas upon the crowd. Does everyone understand?  
All but Wong- yes  
Wong- good lets all go out for a drink!  
Michello-yes, but what about the plan?  
Wong- it will take place at 7:00 tomrow night no need to worry.  
Chapman- then lets Go!!!!  
(They all leave to go drinking. All the fun happens tomrow so stay tuned  
for another installment of this soap opera. Trust me you wont want to miss  
it.) 


	4. the guests begin to arrive

A/N: sorry it has been a while since I updated this. But I have  
returned!!!!!!!! Yes anyway I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
ACT 11  
Scene one  
(Marie Louise and George are getting ready for the party )  
George- [singing] for she's a jolly good fellow for she's a jolly good  
fellow, which no body can deny.  
Marie Louise- oh George do you love me?  
George- an odd question.  
Marie Louise- after the ball tonight let's elope!  
George- Elope? Where is the honor in that? Would you compromise your own  
beliefs for my sake? Let me reason with your father perhaps he will consent  
to our marriage.  
Marie Louise- If I am of age then why ask?  
George-it is the way of things  
Marie Louise- but George you are a knight and I am the princess my father  
will never hear of it. He will laugh in your face.  
George- it is true that fate has dealt us cruel hands, but I will not loose  
you over my status. The situation may be complicated but I will never let  
anyone come between my Miss Marie Louise and me.  
(He looks directly into her eyes and bends to kiss her but a maid comes in  
and he pulls away)  
George – until tonight my dear  
(He bows and leaves)  
Marie Louise- oh he was this close  
Maid- you mean he didn't kiss you?  
Marie-Louise- no  
Maid- when I say when will he learn?  
Marie Louise- I plan on teaching him tonight [giggles]  
Maid- oh I almost forgot your guests are arriving and you are wanted at  
the reviewing line.  
Marie- Louise- then I shall go.  
(I know short chappie but I have finals this week and having mass boy  
trouble! I will update soon really I will but I am not so sure I want to  
continue this I want people to review so I know where to go with this. Your  
Ideas would be very helpful.) 


End file.
